1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to a fish line sinker used for the purpose of sinking the fish hooks and bait toward the bottom of the body of water being fished. More particularly, the invention is directed to a precision machined solid brass noise-making fish line sinker especially adapted for use in angling for bass.
2. THE PRIOR ART
Kahle U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,550 discloses a a sinker having a tubular body which contains a plurality of lead shot. The purpose of the lead shot is to permit varying the weight of the sinker. The patent does not disclose any resulting production of noise.
Steffensen U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,015 discloses a fish lure having a two-part metal body, the parts being separable and screwed together. Ordinarily this lure is intended to be light enough to float and skim through the upper surface of the water. However, its weight may be increased by adding shot for use at lower depths. There is no disclosure of any resulting production of noise.
The Gander Mountain 1991 Spring/Summer catalog, on page 40, shows a "Culprit Clatter Weight" which is described as a clattering worm weight that attracts fish in dark cover, dark water and at night. It includes a hollow body containing shot or similar weights. Nothing is disclosed as to the materials from which either the body or shot are made. The trademark "CULPRIT" is owned by Classic Manufacturing Co., Inc. of Ocoee, Fla. which, on May 15, 1990, filed an application for registration of "CLATTER WEIGHT" as a trademark, based on use from Mar. 11, 1989.